Noise
by BREED'Dogonyat
Summary: Bloom doesn’t know what Tenca and Musa do in their room at night that keeps her up nor does she want to know but that doesn’t keep her from wondering; the same goes for Flora. Flora/Bloom


**A/N**: I don't understand why there isn't a lot of Winxclub femslash. :\ I mean, it's a femslash smorgasbord, man! So I added some to make you and myself happy! :D Also, it kinda goes from funny to serious to funny again. Annnnd yeah Flora is older than Bloom, just by a few months. Go to Wikipedia and look at their profiles.

**Noise**

Bloom groaned, took one of her pillows, and put it over her head trying to drown out all sounds especially the ones coming from Tecna and Musa's room that was together with hers. She didn't know nor wanted to know what were they doing that was causing all the noise that kept Bloom from her slumber. Didn't they know that had school in the morning just like everyone else?

A moan came from the other room following with a loud bang. Bloom shut her eyes and began humming an unknown tune, once again trying to block out the repeating moans and bangs and thuds. Bloom realized that it was kinda like a pattern. Moan, bang, thud. Moan, bang, thud. Moan, bang—

Scream.

Bloom sat up at the scream, more in frustration than shock or concern. She look at her room mate. Well, one of her room mates. Layla was in Stella's room and the thoughts about they were doing was just the same as before. The Golden Rule, Bloom now dubbed it. Don't know, don't want to know. At least they could kept quiet or maybe not; A spell or something. But the big point was: they didn't keep her up.

Unlike those currently guilty in other room.

Bloom removed the covers off her, letting the pillows fall where ever, and swung her legs to the side of her bed. Maybe Flora was awake though probably not because she knew spells to have quiet around her bed so she could sleep or perhaps some really good earplugs that you could only find in Magix.

She tipped toed over to her Flower friend, staying as quiet as can be. But alas that didn't happen for much long because she tripped over one of Layla's basketballs. Bloom cursed silently and kicked it away to Layla's side of the room, joining the other sport balls. Then she heard Flora's airy laugh.

"Were you trying to keep quiet just for me, sweetie?"

Bloom blushed and nodded. Of course why would she lie to her friend that was sweet as honey that was her friend since the she started coming to Alfea? Being her room mate made them closer and Flora was a great lie decor as well. So, why lie?

"How can you sleep with all that noise?" Bloom asked, pointing to the moaning room. "I swear sometimes I think it's haunted." Flora giggled, moved over her so Bloom could sit with her on the bed, and patted the now empty space next to her.

"I wasn't sleeping," Flora admitted when Bloom joined her on the bed, "I was doing exactly what you were doing, blocking out the—" _Bang!_ "noises..." Bloom guessed she wanted to say sex sounds but that wouldn't sound very like Flora nor very ladylike but that's what Bloom thought they were.

Flora sighed and put rest her chin in her hands. She was fed up with the moans and bangs just like Bloom was. Her grades were dropping because she didn't get enough sleep most of the time. Maybe when Musa was doing a concert or Tenca fixing Redfountain's computers that crashed again with Timmy or perhaps that they were just weren't in the mood. But still, no sleep made her miserable and Bloom noticed this, that no one couldn't else have because she hid it so damn well.

Bloom moved closer to Flora and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Flora rested her head on Bloom's shoulder and sighed. She liked moments like this with Bloom, it was peaceful even though the bangs kinda ruin it but the bangs caused an idea to form in Flora's head. An idea that no one would expected from her; not even her ownself.

Bloom closed her eyes and yawned. She suddenly felt tried, maybe cause Flora was so warm and cozy, just like a pillow. Bloom centered herself and began to doze off until Flora moved making Bloom fall on the bed.

"Huh? What'd you move for?" Bloom questioned her friend. She was comfy and was about to sleep despite the loud moans and thuds. Bloom noticed something in Flora's eyes when she glanced up. Her jade eyes had a tint of a strange element in them; a sin. Or what was forming to be one of course because she did not take action in committing the sin.

Yet...

Bloom identify the sin quickly. Lust, a seven deadly sin that is oh so famous in Earth in the religion of Christianity. But did Flora didn't commits sins; that wasn't her. But what did that stop her from committing them then? Everybody commits them sooner or later.

Flora returned to bed with Bloom in a very different way. When she got onto bed, she leaned in and kissed the younger girl softly on the lips and innocence somehow lost in the past. Bloom felt the heat run though her like a white burning hot wire to her finger tips and face. She push Flora back softly with conssired in her ocean blue eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Bloom asked softly still staring at Flora with a what felt like fourth-degree burns on her face and finger tips that might be visible. Flora looked away and blushed. Why would she tell Bloom how she felt about her right now? Flora looked back and whispered,

"Bloom, please just for tonight." And with that she kissed Bloom and got on top of her. Bloom widened in shock but then melted into the kiss and decided that she'll let her body have fourth-degree, no, tenth-degree burns. Just for tonight. She reminded herself that she would have to thank Musa and Tenca later.

---

In Stella's Room

"Got any threes?"

"Nope, go fish."

Layla sighed and picked up a card with five red diamonds on it, placing in her hands with the rest of the cards. Layla has been in Stella's room for a good three hours playing Earth card games that Bloom had taught them to play. Stella's head rest on of her hands that were on one of her legs that were crossed and looked boredly at the cards in her hand. A bang from Tenca and Musa's room made Stella lift her head up.

"Y'know, I think we should tell Flora and Bloom about Tenca's machine that can make songs without musical interments. And how Musa goes crazy about and moans in bliss when she makes a cool song," Stella suggested, recrossing her legs. After a few moments she added: "And how sometimes it doesn't functions right and they have to bang on it to work and it thuds against the wall."

Layla shrugged and began to rearrange the cards by how many of what was on them. "Soon or later they'll figure it out." Layla said simply, putting the cards down in a neat pile. "Bloom and Flora, they're pretty smart." Stella took the cards from the floor that Layla had just put in the pile, added them to the deck with hers, and began to shuffle the deck.

"Hmm, I wonder what they think about what Tenca and Musa do in there?" Stella asked half to herself as she put the deck down. Layla shrugged again and yawned. It was late and that had school tomorrow unless of course today _was_ tomorrow. Then a they heard a moan from her, Flora, and Bloom's room. Layla chucked to herself.

"I guess they like Tenca's machine too."

Stella nodded. "A lot."


End file.
